<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Huddling for Warmth by pajama_cats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721623">Huddling for Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats'>pajama_cats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal's been trying to stand on his own two feet; to get over any obstacles sent his way. Unfortunately cuddling with Dave proves to be more than a challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otacon/Solid Snake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Huddling for Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There's many times where Hal would have more than loved to hide and while he still wanted to stand on his own two feet, this was one of those occasions where he'd rather curl up in a ball than face the challenge that lies in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You coming to bed or what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dave's voice shakes him from his thoughts, a warmth crawling up his neck at the invitation. Huddling for warmth is all it is, nothing out of the ordinary. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>in one of the coldest places anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a simple suggestion after dinner that Dave casually threw out there. Given the fact that happened a few hours ago he hasn't functioned since Dave asked him to share a bed with him, but considering he wasn't keen on getting frostbite it'd have to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were on a first name basis so that's something, right? This was totally normal! Probably. He's never actually shared a bed with anyone to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, hold on." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With sweaty palms (that he quickly wipes off on his pants when Dave looks away), Hal slides in under the covers next to Dave. His hands poke out and grip the end of the blanket, not sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>he's holding on for dear life, but he already knows he won't be getting any rest anytime soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come here, you're shaking," Was he? Well, not from the cold anyways. "I need to get you more hoodies."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hal barely protests against it, can’t hardly process that, not when Dave threw an arm around his waist and was practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>spooning </span>
  </em>
  <span>him now. And why was he sleeping in a tank top if they were supposed to huddle for warmth? He might as well be shirtless!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Actually wait no, that'd just make the situation worse for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're really warm," </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wonder why. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hal can feel heat gush to his face, feeling Dave's warm laughter against his shoulder blade. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Close, close, too close— </span>
  </em>
  <span>"You don't gotta be nervous."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not," Hal's voice cracks. If Dave weren't holding onto him he would have rolled over and buried his head in his pillow. For now he’d just have to endure it and chooses to ignore the breathless laughter beside him. "Just um, never shared a bed with anyone before is all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's no harm in sharing that with Dave. The worst he could do was laugh about it and that'd definitely be less flustering than how he already feels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he was sharing a bed with someone he </span>
  <em>
    <span>may </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a thing for. Or definitely has developed something more than a crush on Snake. He's been really subtle about it though!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do you think love can bloom, even on a battlefield?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, so perhaps he wasn’t as sly as he thought he was. Maybe Dave hasn't noticed..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"First time for anything." He can feel Dave attempt a shrug, envious at how he could brush off the whole situation. Maybe he's just overreacting. There wasn't any reason for Dave to be all sweaty and tongue tied like him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your heart's beating really fast," Dave mumbles against him. To Hal's disappointment he could feel Dave start to pull away. "If it's too much you can leave—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No!" Hal quickly exclaimed. There's a beat where he's mulling over words in his head, not quite sure what to say but his hands find their way down to Dave's just to make sure they don't leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I feel.. Safe," Hal starts gently, a little weak and maybe too vulnerable for his liking. Might as well let the words tumble down before he can get tongue tied. "Like you're, you know, protecting me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"From the cold?" The hint of humor in his tone has Hal smiling now, embarrassment aside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-you know what I mean," </span>
  <em>
    <span>I feel safe when you're around. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"But I suppose that's true for this situation."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Should've brought you in here weeks ago," Dave admits, arms tightening around Hal. At this point Hal's on the verge of forgetting how to breathe. "You're warm as hell."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks?" Hal raises a brow, bites back a laugh and awkwardly craned his neck to look at Dave. Probably a bad decision for him considering they were nearly nose to nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are we good on the pillow talk now?" Dave looks equally amused, although more tired than anything. That looked like a good escape as any to him, so Hal gives a small smile and a nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Night, Hal." Dave must have decided they weren't close enough because before he knew it their legs were tangled up, Dave's head rests comfortably on his shoulder and his arms refuse to budge from Hal’s waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God help him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"N-night, Dave." Hal's voice goes a little too high for his liking, a seemingly permanent blush stuck on his face and if he didn't know any better he'd swear Dave's smiling against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looks like sleep would have to wait, not that he's complaining of course.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm new to the Metal Gear fandom, but I love these two so much already and really wanted to write gay panic Otacon </p>
<p>Hopefully this turned out okay, and thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>